


Creating a Better Future

by GoddessInsideMe



Series: Harry/Severus Oneshots -Sequels May Happen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Harry cusses, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel Fix-It, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessInsideMe/pseuds/GoddessInsideMe
Summary: Harry Potter goes back in time as Assistant Professor Peverell to protect Severus.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Harry/Severus Oneshots -Sequels May Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824844
Comments: 13
Kudos: 685





	Creating a Better Future

Severus averted his gaze when those jade green eyes met his. He wanted nothing more than to meet those eyes and see what would happen. But as it was, Severus doubt anything would come from it. He was a lanky teenager with too big of nose and his fingers stained from his experimental potion-making. As much as he hated Potter and Black, they made a point, who would ever want him? 

“Severus, where are you?” Lucius poked his friend.

“I am here, Lucius,” Severus rolled his eyes. 

“Daydreaming about Assistant Professor Peverell?” Narcissa chimed in from across the table, “You know he isn’t that much older than us. Only two years and we are graduating in a month.”

“Doesn’t matter, he would never want me,” Severus muttered spreading his food across the plate. He had barely eaten again. Not noticing that the jade green eyes had never turned away.

“Severus, you are quite the catch, with your keen intelligence and quick wit,” Narcissa attempted to soothe her friend, damn Potter and her cousin, “Plus he seems to favor you. He gives you the most points without drawing attention to it. You do realize that, don’t you?”

“Severus, you realize he does look at you,” Lucius added arching his eyebrow, “In class, he watches you the most and nearly hovers by you near practical.”

“Sure, he does,” Severus scoffed, finally laying his fork down.

“Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Black” a voice startled the trio as the slightly rough voice of Assistant Professor Peverell.

Looking at the man standing next to a seated Severus, caused the trio to straighten up from their relaxed positions.

“Mr. Peverell, was there something you needed?” Lucius inquired seeing as his friend was minutely panicking.

“I was actually wanting to talk to you three about a project I’m working on,” Peverell explained smiling slightly at Severus, whose heart sped up just tiny bit.

“Please sit with us, or would you prefer somewhere else?” Narcissa offered motioning to the empty seat next to Severus.

“No, no, here is fine.” Peverell went to sit down letting out a small hiss when he was finally seated.

The hiss drew Severus attention, but Narcissa beat him to the question, “Sir, are you okay?”

Peverell grinned slightly, “I am fine, just this weekend was rough.”

“What happened?” Narcissa asked concerned.

“Don’t worry about me, it was just a scuffle with some unsavories, you just worry about your fiancé” Peverell replied waving off her concern and ignoring Lucius’s intrigue. 

Severus glanced around, before reaching into his bookbag and pulled out a mild pain-reliever, “Sir, you should take this potion, it might help.”

Peverell laughed, “I’m okay, Mr. Snape. Thank you for your kindness though. You should save those potions for Binn’s class. A headache inducing class if I ever saw one.”

“I really must insist, sir. That sounded like it hurt you,” Severus frowned pushing the potion in Peverell’s hand watching Peverell wavering in accepting it.

“Well if you insist, Mr. Snape. Down the hatch,” Peverell looked like he was bracing himself for a truly nasty taste, only to be pleasantly surprised at the minty flavoring, “Mr. Snape just what did you give me? That wasn’t a pain-reliever.”

Severus blushed and looked like he was going to refuse to answer, when Lucius spoke up, “That was one of Severus’s creations. He has managed to keep the pain-relieving properties allowing for a better taste.”

“He also has to like you if you receive one, because he doesn’t just hand them out,” Narcissa teased.

“Narcissa!” Severus hissed, his pale cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

“Then I am honored to have received such a gift. Could I purchase some from you?” Peverell inquired smiling softly at the younger man.

“Ah, I could just give you some, sir” Severus mumbled, his cheeks turning brighter.

“I wouldn’t feel right, please allow me to purchase it. I promise that I won’t share it with anyone else. It would be for my personal use only. I solemnly swear, so mote it be,” a flash of magic coated Peverell and Severus as Peverell looked at Severus.

“Fine, a sickle for 20 vials,” Severus relented burning red and cursing his pale skin; he saw something in Peverell’s eyes just then. It looked like desire, but that couldn’t be…could it?

“3 galleons,” Lucius interjected seeing that this could alittle messy if Peverell and Severus argued about it. Not only that, but Peverell made a good point, this could be a profitable business venue.

“Lucius!” Severus hissed his eyes wide, his attention being drawn away from Peverell.

“Deal,” Peverell said offering his hand to first Lucius, then Severus, “Whenever you have them ready, no rush.”

Severus didn’t know who to glare at Peverell or Lucius. And why is Peverell still sitting with them? This wasn’t good for his heart.

“Anyways, not that I came here for a sympathy,” Peverell said winking at Severus, “But I was wondering if you three would like to join me for a study session with the younger years. I am concerned for some of the first and second years in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and as you three have the highest marks in the class, it could be helpful to tutoring them maybe once a week?”

Severus frowned, he didn’t notice any of the younger Slytherins suffering or the Ravenclaws. It must be the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor. Typical.

“I haven’t noticed any in Slytherin suffering,” Lucius voicing Severus’s thoughts.

“Ah well, that’s because technically speaking they are doing well,” Peverell answered but he leaned in closer causing the others to do so as well.

“But?” Narcissa prompted.

“The current professor doesn’t have his masters and they aren’t actually learning anything. It’s why I am teaching the upper years. I just needed to shadow a teacher for mentoring purposes. And the world can be an unforgiving place,” Peverell revealed his features darkening, “Anyways, can I count on you?”

The three friends exchanged glances indicating that they understood the hidden message that Peverell is black mailing the professor. They knew Peverell was fairly even tempered and treated everyone the same, with a few exceptions like themselves. Dumbledore had his Marauders, and Peverell had his trio. With Severus being the main exception, even if he denied it. It was one of the few reasons why Severus wanted Peverell and constantly referred to him as ‘sir’ because he was the only one who deserved the utmost respect in Severus’s opinion. 

Lucius nodded his head, “Sure we will help, however, not all well take kindly to Slytherin’s helping, as I’m sure you noticed.”

“Yeah, a bloody stupid hatred, Godric and Salazar were good friends,” Peverell rolled his eyes and stood up laying a hand on Severus’s shoulder, “I have an idea to get past that barrier, and we may or may not need to keep a twinkling buffoon away.”

The three-7th year Slytherins nodded that they understood. Many times, they, themselves, have discussed the hinderance and injustice of Dumbledore. Unfortunately, there wasn’t many choices of who to support.

“Any who, off to class were the third years get to learn about jinxes. Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Black,” Peverell stood moving much more gracefully since the potion had kicked in.

Waving goodbye to the assistant professor, Severus glared at his friend while refraining from touching his shoulder where it still tingled from the warmth of Peverell’s hand, “Why did you accept?”

“Please Severus, we can see how much Peverell likes you, considering your name always comes first, plus having first years in all houses like the three of us? We could have useful information pertaining to the marauders and the favors we could eventually call in when the time arises,” Lucius explained thinking about if he was forced into serving Lord Voldemort, then having favors owed to help could help him gain a higher status. Too bad Peverell wasn’t a political force, maybe they could convince him to take up a political stance.

“I meant the money for my potions. If I want to give them away, that is my choice. I don’t need charity!” Severus hissed, he had wanted Peverell to have his potions, not pay for them.

“Severus,” Narcissa soothed, “Peverell wasn’t going to take them for free. He was always to put a fight about it and continue to push for a price, and eventually end up giving you more than what you would be comfortable accepting. The 3 galleons is enough to cover the ingredients, vials, and make a little profit, therefore you could get nicer equipment. Honestly, Severus you are brilliant at potions, why not make it your career?”

“I planned on becoming a Potions Master, but that doesn’t mean I want to go into business!”

“And how would you support your mastery or potion brewing with no income?” Lucius sneered; his friend was a business dunderhead at times.

Severus opened his mouth, only to close it when no real comeback came to him.

\-----

Saturday night, just a couple of nights since Peverell spoke with them, Severus was walking to Peverell’s room to deliver the twenty vials. He already had some made and, really, he wanted to see Peverell again, even if he stutters like a Hufflepuff while in the man’s presence. Raising his hand to knock, he heard a thunk down the hall. Turning he saw Peverell slumped against the wall and seemed to be breathing heavily. Cautiously Severus approached the man.

“Sir?”

No answer came forth and he could Peverell was sweating and his skin was ashen. Getting closer, Severus slipped Peverell’s arm around his shoulder and slid his own arm around his waist.

“Let’s get you into your room, sir,” Severus murmured half dragging his crush to his door.

Whatever security Peverell had on his chambers was weird since as soon as they were close enough it swung open and subtly pulled the duo into the room before shutting once more. Making their way to the black couch, Severus laid the man down and frown at him.

“What happened to you?” Severus questioned brushing some of the sweat slick hair back.

“Severus?” Blurry eyes were squinting at him and a hand tentatively reached out.

“I’m here sir,” Severus brought the hand to his cheek. Shivering at hearing him use his first name. He was counting on Mr. Peverell not remembering and taking advantage of this moment.

“You are safe? You don’t have the mark?” 

Severus frowned, that was a weird thing to ask.

“I am safe and unblemished,” Severus reassured. The Dark Lord didn’t like to mark his followers until they graduated and, well, Lucius would have to take him to be marked and vouch for him because he wasn’t a pureblood. But he knew Lucius and himself didn’t want the mark. It was expected of them, though. 

“Good, don’t trust him or Dumbledore,” Hadrian stated shuddering as his body was trying to repair the damage on his body

“I’m not sure what you mean, sir,” Severus was worried, why would Peverell be telling him such things?

“Trust me, they are evil men,” Peverell sucked in a breath as a snap was heard and Severus was horrified that it meant his ribs were out of place, “They will destroy everything.”

Severus watched as Peverell cursed and panted before tugging a floundering Severus down onto the couch.

“Sir, you are hurt!” Severus tried to pull back but Peverell’s arm were like iron.

“All that matters is that you are safe,” Peverell whispered kissing the crown of Severus’s head stilling Severus movements, “Just need you to be safe.”

“Why me?” Severus asked staring at the soaked shirt in front of him, “Sir?”

Looking up Severus saw Peverell was unconscious and his hold had lessened. If Severus were a better person, he would remove himself now that he could, but he found that he liked being in Peverell’s arms. And if he was being honest with himself, the fact that Peverell deemed him worthy of his protection, well, Severus wasn’t going to deny that it made his heart pound. Beside Narcissa was right, it was only a month before they graduated. Pulling the throw off the back of the couch, Severus covered them both and decided to take a little nap. He would wake up before Peverell did and escape to his room.

\----

Severus felt movement under his cheek and cracked an eye open to see the back of a black couch. Frowning it took a moment to remember where he was. Eyes widening, heart thumping, Severus stealthily looked up to see Peverell covering his face with one of his hands as the other was still holding him. At least his skin had some color now, Severus noted before trying to come up with a good reason of sleeping on the couch with his professor, well assistant professor.

“Mr. Snape,” Severus already missed his name being said by him.

“Yes sir?” Severus could feel his cheeks warm.

“Thank you for assisting me into my rooms. I hope I didn’t say anything too embarrassing?”

“You’re welcome, sir and it wasn’t an issue. I was happy to help,” Severus was thankful he kept his voice steady and nearly squeaked when the arm that was loosely on his waist tightened.

“So, I said something embarrassing then?” Peverell smirked and uncovered his face to look down at Severus.

“I.. you.. just mentioned that I had to stay safe,” Severus felt like his face was on fire. He shouldn’t have said anything, he shouldn’t have said.

“Ah. I do want you to be safe,” Peverell lightly brushed his cheek bones then tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Sir,” Severus hesitated, he wanted to know why he needed to be safe, but he also didn’t want this moment to end.

“Severus, as long as you are safe from both of them, then my life will be complete,” Peverell slowly leaned down until he hovered just above his lips, leaving a tingly sensation of his breath when he pulled back, and Severus found himself missing something he never experienced..

“But why sir?” Severus uttered breathlessly.

“Because you deserve the best,” Peverell whispered, before carefully maneuvering them into sitting positions and pushing Severus back a little, “And that isn’t me, which is why you should leave Mr. Snape.”

Severus’s heart broke, the one person who he liked and who put him first was telling him to leave.

“Why?” Severus choked out as his breath caught in his throat.

“Because I’m not any good for you! I can protect you; I can teach you, but I can’t be what you need. You need freedom and with me,” Peverell stopped and looked disgusted with himself.

“With you what?” Severus demanded, his fists clenched.

“With me, I would end up being overbearing,” Peverell admitted burying his face into his hands, “I’m not good for you.”

“So, what? You are just going to dangle this amazing feeling of love and safety in my face but deny me it?” Severus breath was coming a little faster now. How dare this man give him hope and try to take it away.

“Severus, there would be no escaping me. I’ve been working on eliminating any who would work to enslave you and when they are gone, I will disappear too!”

“Then you are no better than those you are trying to save me from!”

“I know! I know! Fuck, I shouldn’t have come here,” Peverell clenched his hair sounding destroyed.

Severus paused in his anger, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, I will hand in my resignation tomorrow,” Peverell got up and walked to the fireplace, grimacing with each step remind Severus of the condition he was in just a few hours ago.

“You are running away? Instead of dealing with me?” Severus was hurt, his heart was breaking and crumbling, “Then why shouldn’t I go to the Dark Lord? At least he would accept me.”

“THWACK!”

Startled, Severus looked up at Peverell whose fist was still pressed against the wall, his back muscles taunt, and his face hidden.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Severus watched as Peverell hit the wall twice more, causing Severus to wince and shrink back.

“Sir?” Severus’s voice trembled as he watched the normally easy-going yet stubborn man rage.

“Fuck. I… I’m sorry Severus. I should have never come here and given you hope. I just wanted you safe and I have fucked it all up by selfishly wanting to be near you. Should have listened to the warning, those who muddle with time,” Peverell sneered before letting his head fall to the wall causing another THUNK that made Severus jump.

Severus didn’t know what to do. It was obvious that Peverell had feelings for him, rather intense ones, and he was denying himself just as much as Severus. Standing, Severus carefully made his way over to the man who hasn’t moved. Slowly, he laid his head down in the middle of muscled back and slipped his arms around Peverell’s waist.

“Why won’t you just accept me?” Severus whispered, “Am I too ugly?”

Severus felt Peverell’s shoulders shake and a sob broke free. Severus tightened his hold and held this man through the malady of emotions that were swamping him.

When the storm had past and the shoulders were still once more, Severus heard Peverell quietly say, “I’m sorry, Severus. It’s not that I don’t want or accept you. I do. With everything that is in me. I survive and live for you. It just there is something broken in me. I don’t want to darken your light.”

“Why are you so afraid of it? Tell me what you mean, sir,” Severus probed keeping as close to Peverell’s back as he could.

“I..” swallowing Peverell tried again, “I would need you to be dependent on me: for your safety, for your protection, for your love, for your everything. I would want to shower you in gifts, touches, and praise. I would need to know where you were at all times because I can’t have something happen to you again. Especially now that I have you seen before the mark.”

“You keep mention time and the mark, explain please,” Severus requested feeling Peverell straighten up some, but kept holding on.

“I came from the future, about 25 years. I knew your older self and loved him. But he was killed because Voldemort and Dumbledore pretty much enslaved him and caused his death. He never knew that I loved him, and I just wanted him to live. So, I found a way to return to the past and try to give him a better life.”

Severus was in shock and was trembling. He died in the future.

“Did I ever know love?” Severus whispered.

“No,” Peverell answered just as quietly and Severus keened. There was no hope for him. Nobody wanted him!

Peverell turned when his arms fell as he collapsed to the floor, hyperventilating.

“Severus, Severus!” He heard his name being called but was unable to answer. He felt arms wrap around him and lift him.

When he finally came to, Severus was cradled in Peverell’s arms in his bed.

“Severus, I do want you. So much, but I don’t want to trap you,” Peverell explained pressing his forehead to Severus’s when he noticed Severus was with him once more.

Severus’s mind was a mess, thoughts racing and jumbled before he latched onto one thought.

“You said you came back for me?” Severus felt his heart racing once more.

“Yes.”

“Then the only way for you to protect me and make sure I have a better life, is to be with me,” Severus reasoned looking up into Peverell’s eyes.

“Severus, don’t you want to be free?” Peverell looked like he was wavering, and Severus pushed forward.

“Sounds like I made some horrible choices. I need you to guide me,” Severus breathed pushing closer and clenching his hands into Peverell’s shirt.

“Fuck, Severus, if I claim you as mine, I won’t let you go,” Peverell warned pulling back a smidge.

“I don’t want to be let go, I want to be yours,” Severus answered demurely looking up beneath his eyelashes.

“Severus, are you sure?” Peverell demanded gripping his chin.

“Yes, sir,” Severus breathed and moaned when their lips finally met. 

Peverell kissed him with all the pent-up frustration Severus knew he had to have been harboring and Severus submitted to Peverell’s control and lead. When Peverell pulled back, Severus knew his lips had to be bruised but he was so elated and happy that he didn’t care.

“Severus, I’m not letting you go.”

“Good.”

“Give me one month, and I will have Voldemort taken care off,” Peverell promised carding his fingers through Severus’s hair.

“Are you going to leave me until then?” Severus breath hitched fearful that he would be left behind.

“It would be safer for you. I will be back for you,” Peverell swore pulling Severus tight against him.

“Give me one night to be with you,” Severus pleaded rolling his hips against Peverell, “Please, sir.”

Peverell studied him before nodding and sealing the deal with a kiss and so much more. 

\---- 

For the next month, Severus tried to not let his worry get in the way of his life. Well at least during the day, he tried not to. During the day, he did his schoolwork and carried out Peverell’s plan of a study group for the first years with Lucius’s and Narcissa’s help. In fact, because they were tutoring not only the Slytherins, but Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and a few brave Gryffindors that they actually started inter-house unity. And several other seventh years from other houses joined in. 

However, at night he was barely sleeping. He slept with the clothes that his love left with him. He actually spoke with Lucius and Narcissa and confided in them that he was together with Peverell and why has gone. Lucius had gone pale but then relaxed.

“That excellent Severus, that means we can be free,” Lucius was excited and pressed a kiss to Narcissa’s temple. To be free of the Dark Lord and his increasing insanity, was liberating.

“Peverell said he would have it done in a month. Um. Narcissa could you help me with some clothing alterations?” Severus asked fingers twitching against the shirt he was wearing, which happened to be one of Peverell’s.

“Sure Severus, but why do you keep calling him Peverell?” Narcissa acquiesced.

Blushing Severus cleared his throat, “Because I don’t know his first name?”

“What?” Narcissa screeched.

“Cissa, calm down,” Lucius pulled her down.

“Its just, when we were alone, I said ended up calling him sir, and he never mentioned his name,” Severus explained tucking his hair behind his ear.

Smirking, Narcissa replied, “Well Severus, now we know why you won’t be going into business.”

Severus groaned while it took a moment for Lucius to catch on and snicker.

That was the second night Peverell was gone and Narcissa helped him spell Peverell’s clothes to fit him. That way every day he was wearing something of his love’s.

But it was the night before they left Hogwarts forever and Severus was worried. He hadn’t heard from Peverell since he left and there has been no sign in the papers about his death or the Dark Lord’s death. Severus was all packed up and sitting on his bed dressed for the next day already ensconced in Peverell’s robe, when a Stag Patronus galloped into his room and bowed before him.

“My Severus, it is done. I will see you tomorrow at the train station.”

Blinking back happy tears, Severus was able to get some sleep finally. He fell asleep thinking that Peverell’s stag was a match for his doe.

\--- 

Severus was jittery as he waited for his turn to disembark the train. He had all of his stuff and Peverell’s in the satchel that Peverell left behind. He had been asked to watch over his love’s things while he only took the essentials for his dangerous self-imposed mission. His hands were twisting the leather strap as he stepped on the platform looking for Peverell.

Severus’s breath began to come quicker as he didn’t see Peverell anywhere and his eyes began to burn. Swallowing, Severus moved closer to the exit and that’s when he saw him. Standing there, in jeans and a t-shirt, ever alert and scanning the area before his eyes rested on Severus. Then Peverell was stalking towards him causing people to move in fear while Severus rushed forward unafraid of the intensity and power radiating off him.  
Peverell pulled Severus into his arms and crushed his mouth to Severus’s devouring him as if he was the final meal before death. Severus just clutched at him now afraid to let go and have him disappear. A cat-call rang through the air, causing Severus to jerk back and Peverell to glare at the intruder.

“Look at you Severus, snagging the hottest ex-professor from Hogwarts,” Bellatrix Black called out winking while Lucius and Narcissa walked over.

“Congratulations Mr. Peverell, I do hope you take care of Severus,” Lucius gave a friendly warning.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. All should be good now,” Peverell hinted wrapped his arm around Severus rather possessively.

“It seems we have much to thank you for you Professor,” Narcissa chimed in linking her arm with Lucius’s.

“Please call me Hadrian, as I think we will be seeing each frequently,” Peverell requested while Narcissa smirked at Severus.

“I do believe so, shall I send you an owl at Peverell manor?” Lucius inquired.

“Actually, Potions Haven is where we will be at,” Hadrian countered, and Severus frowned at him.

“Potions Haven?” Severus asked turning to face Peverell fully.

“Yes, a home especially for us,” Hadrian murmured bending press a sweet kiss to Severus’s lips.

“Well, we must be off. See you soon you two,” Narcissa waved pulling Lucius towards the floo.

Hadrian guided Severus to the apparition point and held him close before disappearing with soft crack.

\---- 

Landing in the foyer of their new home, Severus looked around at the warm dark tones, and inviting furniture from what he could see.

“Sir?” Severus looked up when he felt fingers beneath his chin.

“I have missed you so much,” Hadrian whispered as his eyes burned.

“I’ve missed you, too. I’ve been so lonely, sir,” Severus breathed leaning against his love.

“You won’t ever feel lonely again. I promise, my love,” Hadrian sealed his mouth over Severus’s and his fingers slid into Severus’s hair, claiming him, and holding him close.


End file.
